


Must (Not) Be Afraid to Dream a Little Bigger

by thegamed



Category: Inception
Genre: 5000 - 10000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>майндфак с некрофилией (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must (Not) Be Afraid to Dream a Little Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: s11131  
> Отдельное спасибо товарищу Китахара за беседу о тексте.

_Видя мое недоумение, он разъяснил суть своей отцовской трагедии. Старший сын подавал большие надежды в архитектуре, младший – на поэтическом поприще. Первый от реальных заказов, которые не удовлетворяли его, перешел на урбафантин и конструктол и теперь возводит целые города – воображаемые. Так же протекала эскалация у младшего отпрыска: лиронал, поэматол, сонетал, а теперь вместо того, чтобы творить, он глотает психимикаты, и, стало быть, навсегда потерян для реального мира.  
– На какие же средства они оба живут? – полюбопытствовал я.  
– И вы еще спрашиваете? На мои, разумеется!  
– И ничего нельзя сделать?  
– Мечта, если дать ей волю, всегда одолеет реальность. Псивилизация требует жертв. Все мы через это прошли – даже я. Ведь и самое безнадежное дело нетрудно выиграть перед несуществующим трибуналом!_

С. Лем, "Футурологический конгресс"

>   
> Это происходит в тот самый момент, когда Ариадна достраивает последнюю линию домов как раз над отвесным краем скалы. Внизу не видно ничего, кроме тумана и отдающих синевой поверхностей камня. Где-то там должна быть вода, но пока она еще не затопила ущелье. Как только перельется за край - это будет означать конец положенного часа сна. Ариадна учится отсчитывать внутреннее время.  
> Она протягивает руку, и ладонь упирается в материализующуюся стену - холодную, влажную от испарений. Воздвигающиеся с тихим шорохом здания создавали мерные колебания земли, а в наступившей тишине и статике ощущается что-то неправильное, как разрыв в ткани сна, как пустота на месте, где только что стояли скалы. В своем сне Ариадна знает, что это, даже невидимое. Она чувствует это как неизбежность и даже усилием не может заставить себя перестать испытывать наступающий страх. Ариадна делает шаг вбок и резко разворачивается, лицом к лицу сталкиваясь с Мол.  
> Мол совсем такая же, какой Ариадна помнит ее во сне Кобба, в узком черном платье и туфлях на высоких каблуках, все с той же короткой прической. В руках у Мол винтовка, длинная, черная, тяжелая на вид. Держит она ее, как дамскую сумочку, прижимая ладонями поперек бедер, и выглядит это странно и пугающе, будто Мол изменила свойства физики пространства, а Ариадна не успела понять, в какой момент.  
> При этом Мол выглядит так естественно и _нечужеродно_ , что кажется, она неотделима от этого мира. Лакированные туфли испачканы в сырой глине, волосы сильнее вьются от влаги. Ариадна не хочет в нее верить, но не может перестать видеть ее.  
> Они смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих секунд.  
> \- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спрашивает Ариадна немеющими губами, хотя прекрасно знает, что Мол не скажет ей правды. Мол в ее подсознании, так же, как раньше была в другом.  
> \- Что ты делала во сне Доминика? - откликается Мол.  
> \- Что ты здесь делаешь? - твердо повторяет Ариадна. Это всего лишь проекция, мысль. Быть может, даже не ее собственная. Хорошо, если не ее собственная - труднее будет изменить, но можно будет избавиться.  
> \- Что ты здесь делаешь? Что я здесь делаю? Что мы делаем во сне, когда спим?  
> Ариадна отводит глаза, просматривая улицу за плечом Мол. Вдруг пространство наводняет толпа. Она движется плотным потоком, расходящимся в переулки, втекающим в дверные проемы, но не останавливающимся, не ослабевающим. Если повернуть голову, видно, как люди, вытесненные в проходы между домами последней линии, срываются и падают вниз. Строить сплошной стеной, автоматически отмечает Ариадна про себя, а потом понимает, что люди движутся дальше вдоль улицы, аккуратно огибая их с Мол, будто отделенных невидимым барьером. Плохо, если это действительно мои мысли в моей голове, думает Ариадна. На ум не приходит ничего толкового, и от этого становится еще страшнее - она ждет какого-нибудь движения, нападения, но Мол лишь выжидающе смотрит, и в ее облике Ариадне чудится что-то нечеловеческое. Мол задумчиво склоняет вбок голову, под натянутой на скуле кожей проступают мертвые костяные наросты, вот-вот готовые прорвать плоть. Моргает веко пустой глазницы.  
> Ариадна непроизвольно делает шаг назад.  
> И падает.

\- Как-то ты быстро сегодня, - говорит маленький бородатый химик, когда Ариадна вскакивает, - я даже толком отойти не успел. - Она садится на кушетке, обхватывая колени. В лаборатории душно, и мерзко воняет химикатами.  
\- Уж знаю, - огрызается Ариадна.  
Она не выспалась, и буквально через пару часов начинает ощущать слабость во всем теле. Ей страшно возвращаться в искусственный сон, ей страшно ложиться спать просто так. Она пытается проанализировать ситуацию. С одной стороны, можно просто надеяться, что это какая-то случайность, но, если встреча произошла сейчас, глупо надеяться, что она не повторится. С другой стороны, Кобб. Мол была в каждом его сне, и он жил с этим не день, и не два, и не год. Но он, конечно, и не боялся ее так, как боится сейчас Ариадна.  
Возможны несколько вариантов поведения, но какой выбрать, трудно понять прямо сейчас. Она решается подождать несколько первых снов.

Естественный сон труднее отделить от реальности, его практически невозможно контролировать, зато он гораздо богаче по образам и восприятию. Подключаясь к обменнику, Ариадна старается воспроизвести это состояние и не думать, не планировать то, что ожидает увидеть, чтобы разум сам создал непроизвольный мир.

>   
> Ариадна не сразу понимает, что огромная аудитория, кишащая студентами, готовящимися к лекции, как-то излишне велика, излишне полна воздухом и светом. Освещение - вот что здесь не так, свечение как будто исходит из окон на противоположных стенах. У соседа Ариадны две слабые нечеткие тени - слева и справа. Это будет хорошая пара часов, думает Ариадна. Лекции во сне с тех пор, как она научилась их запоминать, стали в разы интереснее.  
> Она оглядывается по сторонам, но не замечает ничего подозрительного.  
> На край преподавательского стола присаживается незнакомый немолодой мужчина.  
> \- Прошу тишины, - говорит он. - Я замещаю отсутствующего сейчас профессора Уоррена. Мы поговорим о некоторых аспектах экономической теории, касающихся градостроительства в целом и возведения жилых зданий в частности...  
> Ну отлично, решает Ариадна, ее собственное подсознание должно быть действительно настолько занудно, что оставив ему что-то на откуп, она получает самую скучную из возможных лекций. Не геометрию, не проектирование, не сопромат - экономику. Она заглядывает в книгу своего соседа и все полтора часа читает, то не успевая просмотреть последний абзац, то напротив - нетерпеливо ожидая, пока он перевернет страницу. Уоррен, думает во время очередной паузы Ариадна, кто же это? Один из специалистов по психологии, который читал им полторы лекции на первом курсе? Преподаватель заканчивает говорить, в помещении мгновенно поднимается гул.  
> Из-за спины раздается знакомый голос:  
> \- Сносно.  
> Ариадна вздрагивает и оборачивается. Мол сидит за столом, окруженная горой учебников и конспектов, на месте, где до того Ариадна видела тощего рыжего мальчика, кажется, знакомого по предыдущим снам, и никто, никто ее не замечает. Девушки на ряд выше о чем-то разговаривают, совершенно спокойные и даже как будто умиротворенные ярким светом и монотонным голосом преподавателя. Опоздавший на первую лекцию сутулый тип с синей папкой устраивается по правую руку. Сосед с двумя тенями все еще не оторвался от книги. Взгляд Ариадны возвращается к Мол.  
> \- Двойное солнце, - поясняет та свою мысль, неторопливая, как и все в этой аудитории. Она будто следует за скачками мысли Ариадны, отвлекающейся на посторонние объекты, но той некогда думать об этой странности. - Идея не такая уж новая, но в общем необычная. Архитекторы, как правило, наоборот - стараются изобразить что-то попроще.  
> Дуло винтовки торчит из-за переплетов. Ариадна кусает губы.  
> \- Это логично, - говорит, наконец, она, когда решает, что чем дольше будет молчать, тем быстрее вызовет недовольство Мол, и тогда наверняка произойдет что-то страшное, что-то настолько страшное, что ей не хочется даже думать. Мол возьмет в руки винтовку...  
> \- Конечно, - кивает Мол. - У архитекторов свои задачи.  
> Ариадна в точности представляет себе ее скупое сильное движение. Необходимо переходить к следующему плану. Ариадна понимает, что найти оружие в непроизвольном мире будет трудно, но если попытаться - пусть на коленях своего соседа, его толстая книга - уже не Улисс, а Библия сатаниста, и у него там пистолет, непонятно какой, неважно какой, сосед ждет преподавателя, он решил убить его, отомстить за проваленный в прошлом семестре экзамен, но преподаватель заболел, ужасно глупо, думает Ариадна, но тянется рукой к чужим коленям, натыкаясь пальцами на твердую рукоять. Она стреляет Мол ровно в центр лба, и та откидывается на стол позади. Студентки с криком вскакивают, ошеломленный сосед хватает Ариадну за руки, но уже поздно.  
> Она перестраивает неуклюжий, громоздкий сон, отбиваясь от пытающегося отобрать у нее оружие человека, пытаясь опередить подбегающих охранников, делая это быстро, насколько возможно - чтобы лежащая перед ней Мол не встала вдруг с некрасивым отверстием в голове и не спросила, что еще соберется сделать Ариадна. Стены здания рушатся и врастают в землю, люди растворяются в воздухе, а труп Мол съеживается, ветшает и зарастает травой. Ариадна пытается отдышаться, уперевшись в колени, в одной руке все еще сжимая пистолет, скелет глядит грязным черепом, почему-то так и оставшийся на поверхности.  
> Хорошо, думает Ариадна, засовывая оружие в карман, ждем. В конце концов, даже если Мол появится снова, можно будет просто убить ее. Небольшой испуг - будто прививка - и еще целая ночь спокойного, безмятежного сна.
> 
> Следующие несколько часов Ариадна тренируется в представлении воды: река, океан, горный поток, холодная вода, горячая вода, кипящая вода гейзеров, во сне близком к естественному это труднее и интереснее. Лабиринты - это не только каркас, план коридоров и завороты пространства, но и то, чем это пространство приходится наполнять - пейзажи, вещи, поверхности. Море удается хорошо, пенные барашки огибают носки кроссовок Ариадны, чтобы не замочить их, и она улыбается неясной мысли о комфорте. Волна откатывается и набегает снова, принося на этот раз уже знакомое ощущение страха.  
>  Сейчас Мол стоит сбоку от нее, уставившись взглядом в ровный горизонт. На ней все то же черное платье, разорванное и висящее лоскутами, кое-где не хватает кусков кожи, на локте проглядывает кость. Каблук одной туфли сломался, и Мол стоит, неловко зарыв второй в песок, чтобы сравнять высоту. Винтовку она держит за дуло. Ариадна оглядывается, чтобы увидеть, как по берегу тянется оставленная прикладом борозда.  
>  Ариадна нащупывает в кармане куртки лежащий там пистолет. Кобб как-то сказал ей, что разговаривая с проекциями чужих подсознаний, можно получить важную информацию. Если Мол - действительно что-то, засевшее у нее в голове, то такая тактика и сейчас может сработать.  
>  \- Ты вернулась, - начинает она с простого и самого безобидного, судорожно сжимая в кармане твердую рукоять. - Как?  
>  Мол будто только сейчас обращает на нее внимание.  
>  \- Ты упускаешь самое важное, - говорит она, подтягивает винтовку ближе, разворачивается и, облокотившись о дуло, пристально смотрит на Ариадну.  
>  А и верно, осознает та, винтовка. Ее не было рядом, когда труп врастал в землю, быть может, это была не Мол, Мол просто исчезла, испарилась, как и все остальные там, а Ариадна осталась с воспоминанием о ней.  
>  \- Значит, ты не умирала, - спрашивает Ариадна, - то есть, ты не там? - И снова оглядывается туда, где должен лежать скелет.  
>  \- Ну почему же, - пожимает плечами Мол. - Я там. И здесь, и там - я одно и то же. - На виске у нее потек бурой грязи, а когда она открывает рот, видно, что не хватает нескольких зубов. - Мы можем посмотреть, если хочешь, я там все еще лежу.  
>  \- А здесь, - спрашивает Ариадна, - что с тобой? Ты как будто заново наращивала мясо.  
>  \- Я же говорю, - недовольно произносит Мол, - я одно и то же. - Она скидывает туфли и ступает босыми ногами в прибой. - Какой я, по-твоему, должна быть, если ты уничтожила меня до самых костей? Мне даже немного неприятно, если честно, но я все понимаю. Впрочем, это стоило того, чтобы ты наконец заговорила со мной нормально.  
>  Ариадна сглатывает.  
>  \- Только давай договоримся, - не просит, сообщает Мол. - Ты не будешь в меня стрелять - восстанавливать отверстие от пули гораздо проще, чем наращивать мышцы. Я все равно вернусь.  
>  \- Почему ты решила, что я буду стрелять? - спрашивает Ариадна, боясь услышать "Я же знаю, я в твоей голове", но Мол отвечает всего лишь:  
>  \- У тебя оттопыривается карман. Ты уже пыталась меня убить.  
>  Это не Мол, никакая это не Мол. Ариадна помнит женщину, пусть и очень неглупую, но агрессивную и отчаявшуюся. Это практически единственное воспоминание, оставшееся о ней у Ариадны. И раз уж это не чужая мысль, то что-то еще более странное, вовсе не похожее на проекцию Мол. Мол не может так разговаривать, скупо, как сейчас, она не может так мыслить - четко, упорядоченно. И это доказывается не только словами, упорядоченность - одно из тех знаний, которые во сне кажутся очевидными. Глубоко вдохнув, Ариадна спрашивает, чтобы не прерывать разговор:  
>  \- А тебе зачем оружие? Защищаться?  
>  Мол фыркает.  
>  \- Уж точно не убивать тебя. Мне ни к чему, чтобы ты просыпалась. Раз уж ты теперь знаешь это, можно я его выброшу?  
>  \- Да, - соглашается Ариадна. Мол ведет рукой, роняя винтовку, и та, упав в воду, мгновенно покрывается ржавчиной. - Тогда зачем ты здесь? - пробует Ариадна еще раз, ощущая, насколько легче стало, когда Мол осталась без оружия, даже несмотря на то, что страх был совершенно иррациональным - вздумай Мол убить ее, ничего непоправимого бы не произошло.  
>  \- Зачем? Это все, что ты хочешь знать? Бывают и другие вопросы. Ох уж эти архитекторы, у них мысли примитивнее чертежей. - Мол смотрит в море. - Разве что Доминик понимал, что к чему. Но на то он был и Доминик, не так ли?  
>  Ариадна не знает, что ответить. Мол делает шаг в сторону, протягивая руку, чтобы ткнуть ее в плечо:  
>  \- Не молчи. Тренируй воображение.  
>  Ариадна инстинктивно шарахается от нее.  
>  \- Вся эта вода, - продолжает Мол, - конструктор. Так ты не добьешься сколько-нибудь значимых результатов. Конечно, типовые вещи позволят тебе развить скорость, но так ты теряешь подвижность мысли. - Мол делает еще шаг к ней, приближаясь на этот раз почти вплотную. - Вокруг много посредственных архитекторов. Как ты думаешь, что нужно, чтобы стать хорошим? - В ее глазах отражается бледное свечение монитора, и Ариадна видит значки на нем. - Не думай, что сон похож на редактор компьютерной игры: карта, текстуры и артефакты.  
>  Перед взглядом Ариадны разворачивается первая папка, и в ней действительно схема лабиринта, набросок того, который она делала для предыдущего задания. Во второй фотографии Тибета. Фото вида сквозь стеклянный пол на балконе сотого этажа. Фильм БиБиСи про джунгли. Ссылки на бытовую технику разных моделей в онлайн-магазине - бегать среди полок супермаркета было забавно, вспоминает Ариадна. Видео прыжка на тарзанке. Правила игры в вист. "Основной инстинкт". Набор поварских ножей. Викторианская тяжелая мебель. Ощущение ткани на пальцах: шелк, шерсть, лен, бархат, кожа. Ариадна понимает, что видит не просто картинки, и это может быть только... Первое что приходит ей в голову - выхватить пистолет и выстрелить себе под подбородок.

Ариадна просыпается на кушетке, вся одежда мокрая. На часах пять двадцать одна утра. Она закрывает обменник снов и отправляется домой, заглядывая по дороге к Полю кивнуть на прощанье.  
Дома она ставит себе кофе, все еще думая о том, что успела увидеть, вытаскивает из-под кровати ноутбук и просматривает содержимое папки "Проекты". Там нет и половины того, что показала ей Мол - начиная с правил игры вообще ничего нет: ни фильма, ни фотографий ножей, ни тканей. Она не помнит, чтобы интересовалась именно этим в недавнее время, но все эти вещи прочно связаны друг с другом ассоциативно, и, видимо, имеют отношение к Мол. Она упомянула Кобба, да, Кобб.  
Ожидая, пока закипит вода - пусть это будет растворимый, черт с ним - Ариадна вспоминает. Последний раз она видела Кобба с год назад, когда ездила в Америку на стажировку, но больше - все же чтобы посмотереть на настоящий Нью Йорк, на небоскребы снизу и с высоты птичьего полета, определить, с какого этажа начинает виднеться факел Статуи Свободы, если глядеть из зданий дальних рядов, услышать шумы и почувствовать запах города. Она хочет стать хорошим архитектором, очень тщательным, она должна многое увидеть. Они договорились встретиться в музее естественной истории, и где-то напротив очередного скелета динозавра (Ариадна автоматически оценила размеры и представила, как это могло бы двигаться) Кобб сказал ей три важные вещи. Он бы охотно посоветовал не связываться больше с такой работой и контролируемыми сновидениями вовсе, но прекрасно знал, что ничего не добьется. Во-первых, сказал он, не стоит слишком много тренироваться в собственных снах, так утрачиваешь чувство опасности, которое ты должен сохранить в чужих, чтобы успеть вовремя защититься от враждебного подсознания. Во-вторых, не следует слишком много думать о деталях - если что-то не известно досконально, а деталь реализована, есть риск того, что она вступит в конфликт с представлениями цели о мире, на таких вещах ему лично случалось прогорать. Надо оставлять свободу домысливать чужому подсознанию. Если человек был в Нью-Йорке, атмосферу он вспомнит и сам. И в-третьих, не стоит экспериментировать с убийствами и самоубийствами. "Приобретаешь нездоровый цинизм?" - улыбнулась Ариадна. "Приобретаешь привычку".  
Двум советам Ариадна так и не смогла последовать, а третьим она, кажется, готова поступиться сейчас.  
На лекциях она не может сосредоточиться на материале и начинает думать про Мол снова. Если проекция - собственная мысль Ариадны, то очень коварная. С одной стороны, она явно говорила правильные вещи - искусство архитектуры требует не простого конструирования. Даже тогда, когда это типовое задание по извлечению информации. Мол не предлагала ей ничего опасного или неправильного: копировать места, вдаваться в детали, - напротив.  
Возможно, стоит принять во внимание то, что она сказала, и рассматривать более общие принципы построения - Ариадна думает про учебник по топологии, надо будет вернуться к нему. С другой стороны, Мол очевидно преследует какую-то цель - если это часть подсознания, которая отвечает за то, чтобы Ариадна совершенствовалась - то почему она выглядит такой враждебной? Возможно, появление Мол связано с переутомлением от проектов - и подсознание говорит Ариадне расслабиться и отойти от архитектурных рамок, которые от нее требовались в чужих снах?

>   
> Восточный базар неуловимо невосточен, из огромных бадей с сушеными фруктами и семенами торчат пластиковые лопатки. Ариадна выдергивает одну - на задней поверхности ручки написано "Сделано в Китае".  
> \- Какого черта! - орет хозяин лавки. - Верни немедленно!  
> Ариадна кладет лопатку на стол и неторопливо уходит, старась не слушать несущийся ей вслед крик. Темнокожие детишки перебегают дорогу, и она чуть не спотыкается, пытаясь не врезаться в младшего. На пестрых коврах почему-то строгие геометрические формы. Ариадна откидывает верхний, покрытый густо-синими чуть сплюснутыми кругами, под ним оказывается бежевый шерстяной палас в крупный черный горох. Еще глубже - строгая решетка, за ней - гобелен со сценой из "Песни о Роланде", а под ним - выцветший плед со Спайдерменом, летящим сквозь здания.  
> \- Что-то не получается?  
> Ариадна роняет тяжелые края ковров и отскакивает. Мол стоит на месте продавца, обернутая легкой золотистой тканью. Из складок выглядывает округлое смуглое плечо.  
> \- Я понимаю, деталей тебе недостаточно, а сон ты осознаешь слишком хорошо. На самом деле, крайне дурная привычка - сосредотачиваться на деталях.  
> \- Я знаю.  
> \- Обычно такие вещи компенсируют недостаток воображения, - не слушая ее, продолжает Мол. - Я очень рада, что ты, наконец, отвлеклась от конструктора. Но если уж ты решила это сделать, будь добра, хватит опираться на технику. Ты, наверное, переобщалась с Артуром, - все говорит и говорит она, перелезая через кучу ковров и оказываясь рядом с замершей Ариадной. - У него даже картины выходят одинаковыми. Оставь это. Для начала попробуй путь наименьшего сопротивления - вот чего тебе хочется прямо сейчас?  
> И о чем так упорно пытается разными способами сообщить подсознание, думает Ариадна. Она отходит от Мол на пару шагов, недостаточно далеко, чтобы та вновь начала приближаться, но это создает хоть какую-то видимость расстояния. Ариадна глубоко вздыхает и пытается понять, что же ей не нравится в персидском базаре. Начиная с названия - это должно было быть слишком давно. Ариадна не в состоянии представить себе атмосферу - ее можно и вообразить, но в последнее время Ариадна тренировала другие вещи. По рядам лавок проходится ветер - небо из тусклого становится свеже-голубым. Теперь повсюду тканевые навесы, покрытые граффити жалюзи закрытых лавок, напоминающих гаражи - не совсем Сэйнт-Уан, но похоже. Ариадна не меняет саму структуру лабиринта, все лавочки довольно абстрактные - с грудами древней одежки и ящиками пластинок, кальянами, старым фарфором - почти одинаковые на вид. Где-то через пару мест продаются часы - и картины, небрежной стопкой прислоненные к стене.  
> \- Пойдем, посмотрим, - предлагает Мол, двигаясь туда, и Ариадна следует за ней. - Вижу архитектора по профессии, - смеется Мол, вытаскивает потертую раму и демонстрирует Ариадне холст: на нем изображен ни много ни мало Нотр-Дам, плотный и объемный ближе к вершине и лишь схематично прорисованный внизу. Разглядывая его, Ариадна понимает - там не набросок, там чертеж в перспективе, с тонкими линиями задних стенок, которые не должны быть видны, и метками размеров.  
> \- Архитектура по сути, - комментирует Мол и небрежно откидывает картину на мостовую. - Пойдем, я покажу тебе что-то еще.  
> Они пробираются по узким улицам сквозь завалы мебели, маленькие и большие стулья, с твердыми и мягкими сиденьями, обитыми расшитой тканью и бархатом, светлые и темные, кресла, банкетки и скамеечки для ног. Аккуратно подобрав одежду, Мол перелезает через опрокинутый тяжелый стол. Ящики от него лежат вытащенные на земле, пустые, только в углу одного притаилась какая-то бумажка. Ариадна чувствует себя гораздо проще среди привычных вещей, она даже знает, как чувствуется клочок желтой бумаги на ощупь. Она наклоняется, чтобы прочитать надпись внутри, но там ничего нет.  
> Они сворачивают направо трижды, будто обходя квартал, но устройство лабиринта выводит их на маленькую площадь, Мол подходит к высокому крыльцу одного из жилых зданий, ставит ногу на нижнюю ступень и нетерпеливо оборачивается к Ариадне.  
> \- Что ты можешь мне показать? - Ариадна вдруг отчетливо понимает, что ей очень не хочется внутрь. В этом есть что-то до ужаса неправильное: если Мол действительно сообщит ей нечто новое, станет понятно, что она - все-таки навязанная мысль; если же мысль своя, то Ариадна не увидит ничего необычного. Но что, если так она попытается убедить себя в чем-то искусственно придуманном?  
> \- Ничего сверхсекретного, - заверяет Мол и протягивает Ариадне руку. - Пойдем.  
> Ариадна глядит на узкую красивую ладонь и делает полшага назад.  
> \- Я и так все о тебе знаю. То есть не все и не о тебе, но ты состоишь только из этого.  
> Мол пожимает плечами:  
> \- Не стоит недооценивать свое подсознание. Ты получаешь гораздо больше впечатлений, чем можешь проанализировать сходу. Собственно, это умение тебе тоже надо развить. Я жду.  
> Ариадна медлит, ей отчаянно не хочется ни смотреть, что там, ни случайно оказаться вовлеченной в новый уровень сна. Она почти уверена, что сбежать от Мол нельзя, все равно та найдет ее. Мол медленно идет к ней, оттесняя Ариадну в угол между крыльцом и стеной. Ариадна шевелит пальцами, представляя твердое и тяжелое, и Глок (33, длина ствола – 88 мм, количество патронов – 17, вес – 560 грамм) материализуется у нее прямо в руке - раньше потребовалась бы целая оружейная лавка, или посторонние люди, или что-то еще, но Ариадна специально просматривала накануне справочники по огнестрельному оружию. Она стреляет в упор и бросается бежать, слыша, как позади открывается дверь, и тонкие детские голоса начинают заливаться:  
> \- Мамочка! Мамочка, что с тобой? Что ты сделала с мамочкой?  
> Улицы блошиных рынков такие узкие, что постоянно приходится спотыкаться о мебель, отпихивать людей, практически продираться сквозь толпу. Ариадна оглядывается - видно лежащий на земле труп Мол, девочка еще сидит у него, а мальчик медленно идет вслед за Ариадной. Она делает еще несколько шагов, работая локтями, и снова видит Мол. Это не лестницы Пенроуза и не замкнутое пространство Мебиуса, труп Мол с одной стороны и живая и злая Мол с другой запирают Ариадну в узком, полном людей проулке.  
> Это сон, вспоминает Ариадна и бросается ко входу в какую-то лавку. Тяжелая ручка подается легко, дверь открывается внутрь, Ариадна проскальзывает в проем и захлопывает ее за собой, прижимаясь к дереву спиной.  
> Помещение, в котором она оказалась, больше всего напоминает канализацию. Это пространство уже не имеет никакого отношения к реальности улицы, направо и налево тянутся два узких коридора с канавами сточных вод по центру, впереди в стене ниша с лампочкой, покрытой слоем грязи. Ариадна поворачивает направо, она не знает точного плана, но может попытаться действовать по наитию, это ее разум, пусть и неконтролируемо, строил это помещение, значит, он должен помочь ей выйти сейчас.  
> Проверить предположение не удается, потому что за первым же поворотом вновь обнаруживается Мол.  
> \- Давай договоримся, - предлагает она. Ариадна направляет на нее ствол пистолета. В этот же момент сзади раздается другой голос.  
> \- Что ты сделала с мамочкой?  
> Ариадна малодушно решает, что, даже если убежит сейчас, делать ей в этом сне уже нечего.

У нее болит голова. Висок ноет, будто от воспоминания о пуле, прошившей его во сне.  
В туалете, стоя перед зеркалом, Ариадна долго копается в сумке, пытаясь отыскать обезболивающее. Она резко вздрагивает, когда слышит шаги, и поднимает голову. В зеркало видна тощая женщина неопределенного возраста с растрепанными высвеченными волосами. Вид у нее изможденный. Ариадна снова опускает взгляд, слыша скрип открываемой двери кабинки.  
Чертовы таблетки никак не хотят находиться, ни внутри, ни во внешних карманах, поэтому, когда Ариадна, наконец, обнаруживает их рядом с прокладками, она готова возблагодарить бога. Она запивает их водой из-под крана и надолго зажмуривается, прижимая ладони к лицу.  
\- Ты приходишь сюда строить или спать? - спрашивают ее. - Я раньше думала, что строить, но выглядишь ты отвратно.  
Ариадна не видела эту женщину здесь раньше, но даже когда ты заказываешь себе отдельный сон в отдельном кабинете - мало ли кто может подойти посмотреть.  
\- Строить, - говорит Ариадна. - Пока что.  
\- А, - откликается женщина. Ей не особенно интересно, она кивает и просто уходит, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
И только потом смысл сказанного доходит до Ариадны: пока что. Если она ничего не сможет сделать с Мол, от архитектуры, может быть, придется отказаться.  
Ариадна возвращается к обменнику снов, кусая губы.

>   
> \- Давай договоримся, - повторяет Мол, как будто ничего и не произошло.  
> В канализации начинает невыносимо вонять, Мол подбегает к не успевшей сосредоточиться Ариадне, выбивает пистолет из ее руки - Глок с тяжелым плеском погружается в воду, - хватает ее за плечо и выпихивает на улицу в открывшуюся за спиной дверь. Маленький мальчик молча следует за ними.  
> \- Отпусти меня, - шипит Ариадна, но хватка Мол оказывается железной. Она сжимает одной рукой ее запястья за спиной, а другой обхватывает поперек живота. Слишком сильная, понимает Ариадна. - Помогите! - кричит она, пытаясь высвободиться.  
> Но вокруг снова почти никого нет, будто на Сейнт-Уан успел наступить глубокий вечер. Одинокий прохожий отвечает ей:  
> \- Разбирайся со своей девушкой сама! - и торопится скрыться в переулке.  
> \- Прекрати это, - говорит Мол. - Не паникуй. Все же было хорошо. Успокойся. - Ее голос меняет интонации от твердых и злых к совсем ласковым.  
> Ариадна глубоко вдыхает.  
> \- Сейчас мы просто поговорим, - продолжает Мол. - Я тебе предлагаю. Ты же понимаешь, что я смогу сделать твое существование здесь невыносимым. Поэтому выбирай, или сделка со мной, или никаких снов.  
> \- Никаких сделок, - хрипит Ариадна. От того, что ее крепко держат поперек груди, становится тяжело дышать.  
> \- Не придирайся к словам, мы по-дружески.  
> Ариадна мотает головой. Она, может, и согласилась бы, но ей слишком страшно.  
> \- Не хочешь - как хочешь, - сообщает Мол, прижимаясь подбородком к ее плечу, шепчет прямо на ухо: - Когда передумаешь, возвращайся, - и разжимает руки.  
> Никогда раньше Ариадне не сворачивали шею.

Окончание лекции отвлекает ее. Ариадну зовут в кино, и это оказывается какая-то романтическая комедия. Из всего интересного - интерьер дома: нежно-розовый тюль, такие же нежные оттенки стен и витая лестница на второй этаж, сложная, будто выдранная из другого сета декораций. Ариадне мрачно и дурно, она три недели не ходила к химику, плохо, мало и без снов спала по ночам и все еще не рискует пользоваться снотворным. В момент, когда герой делает предложение героине, Ариадна все-таки отключается буквально на пару минут.

>   
> Ее охватывает ощущение высоты и слабого страха, она стоит на плоской поверхности колонны, поднимающейся из невидимого пространства внизу. Насколько хватает взгляда - вокруг множество таких колонн разной высоты. В нескольких метрах под капителями из них растут пучки розовой ткани, соединяющейся в пустом пространстве в провисающие тюлевые батуты. Наслаивающиеся уровни верхних и нижних выростов создают почти непрозрачный фон, хотя кое-где видны прорехи. Ариадна бы не решилась перебираться от одной колонны к другой по этим завесям, потому что внизу - пустота.  
> Второй раз Ариадна пугается, когда видит Мол, сидящую в нескольких метрах на соседней капители. Ее здесь быть не должно, но вот она, в новом красном платье, - улыбается и болтает ногами.  
> \- Обрати внимание: ассоциативная обработка деталей реальности - уже ничего. Если бы ты еще делала это осознанно, - Мол подбирает под себя ноги и оглядывается по сторонам. - Только скучно как-то. Что-нибудь еще?  
> Ариадна думает, что если сейчас выстрелить в Мол, та свалится вниз и не придет еще долго, но пистолета в карманах нет, и его неоткуда достать, а вообразить в естественном сне - слишком трудно.  
> \- Никакой фантазии, - говорит Мол, выразительно глядя на руки Ариадны. - У людей все вечно укладывается в готовые схемы, слишком хорошо развит механизм адаптации. Они не в состоянии воспринять всю новую информацию, это слишком много. Они пользуются шаблонами, чтобы упростить и упорядочить ее. Чисто инстинктивно. И эти инстинкты - они примитивны. Люди все ходят вокруг того, что знают, что видят, даже самые опытные, и не могут на полшага отступить от знакомого и ясного. Но ты же хочешь стать хорошим архитектором, Ариадна? Используй свои возможности. Вот и все, что мне от тебя нужно, совсем простой договор.  
> Мол глядит на нее внимательно и будто глубоко. Поднимается ветер, она убирает волосы с лица и опирается руками о поверхность колонны.  
> Ариадне почему-то до слез обидно, и она кричит сквозь гул и треск рвущихся тканей, обращаясь к Мол, пытающейся удержаться на капители:  
> \- А разве вы с Коббом сделали что-то необычное? Там только копии мест вашей жизни.  
> \- Я старая женщина, - кричит Мол в ответ. - Я строила не один лабиринт и не один мир. Думаешь, ты видела многое? Хоть сколько-нибудь значимую часть?  
> Ветер становится сильнее, он отрывает Мол от колонны и несет вниз. Ариадна не успевает заметить, как и сама оказывается подхвачена потоком воздуха. Она летит сквозь слои и слои хрупкого тюля, сон распадается.

Ариадна просыпается в еще темном кинотеатре и делает глубокий вдох.  
\- Что с тобой? - шепчет ей на ухо Жаклин. На запястье ощущение чужой ладони.  
\- Ничего, ничего, все в порядке, - быстро отвечает Ариадна, отнимая руку.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Жаклин и отворачивается к экрану, на котором как раз проходит свадебная церемония. Ротонда на восьми колоннах увита цветами. Фата полощется на ветру. Кто-то из гостей успел вляпаться лицом в торт. И только сейчас Ариадна понимает, что платье на Жаклин красное.

Это не так уж страшно, убеждает себя Ариадна, сидя перед обменником снов, все пройдет гладко. Это будет интересно, из этого можно извлечь пользу. В крайнем случае, что бы _она_ там ни говорила, всегда есть пистолет.  
\- Может, покрепче? - спрашивает химик. - Ты как-то быстро просыпаешься последнее время.  
Он, наверное, совсем дурак, думает Ариадна, нужно менять дислокацию. Надо будет связаться с Артуром, он подскажет кого-нибудь из своих знакомых. Или с Имсом, в крайнем случае. Ариадна мотает головой.  
На столе перед ней лежит книга по топологии. В словах Мол все же было какое-то противоречие, решает Ариадна, надо только понять, какое. Она в неуверенности теребит капельницу обменника, прежде чем погрузиться в сон.

>   
>  Мол увлеченно листает учебник и смеется.  
> \- Смотри, - показывает она книгу Ариадне. Страницы на развороте белые, совсем белые, от первой и до последней.  
> \- Это я вижу, что там, - говорит Мол, - а тебе придется пробовать так, без посторонней помощи. Ну, с моей, если хочешь.  
> \- Не хочу, - отрезает Ариадна.  
> \- Тогда сама, вперед. Раз уж ты не желаешь, чтобы я тебе что-то показывала, ты покажи мне.  
> Ариадна кивает. Она торопится с мыслями, обдумывать заранее не нужно было - строить приходится не лабиринт, рассчитывая на то, что подсознание, знакомое с самой атмосферой, сработает удачно. Они сидят за кофейным столиком на тринадцатом этаже высотного здания в маленьком кабинете. Мол поднимается, чтобы выглянуть в окно - перед ней расстилается низкий город с нелогично игольчатыми крышами, шпилями, на каждом втором из которых вертится флюгер. Ветер северо-западный. Кажется, что если кто-то большой будет прыгать с верхнего этажа, то умрет внизу, проткнутый шипами.  
> \- Пойдем смотреть, что ты мне еще покажешь? - разворачивается Мол, и они направляются к выходу.  
> Коридор приводит их к ряду зарешеченных дверей. То, что за ними, больше всего похоже на гигантские блоки питания с рифлеными боками, из-за них виднеются пульты управления, кушетки, окруженные оборудованием, плоские блеклые экраны. Мол присаживается и с металлическим шорохом поднимет одну из решеток вверх, открывая проем. Она кивает Ариадне, и та, склонившись, пробирается внутрь мимо Мол.  
> Они проходят сквозь ряды техники, пахнущей свежим оргпластиком, вокруг никого нет, часы показывают семь вечера, и в голову Ариадне приходит абсурдная мысль:  
> \- Могу ли я управлять временем сна?  
> \- В смысле? Смотря каким.  
> \- То есть, могу я ускорять или растягивать его, отматывать события, делать так, чтобы относительное время разных объектов двигалось с разной скоростью?  
> Не дожидаясь ответа Мол, Ариадна пробует сразу: стрелки на настенных часах ползут, как в плохом фильме, огоньки на системных блоках мигают с почти незаметной глазу частотой, тонко и противно пищит гелиевая лампа под потолком, что-то быстро отщелкивает пятиминутные отрезки времени.  
> \- Вот видишь, - говорит Мол. - Но это все равно относительное время, ты не можешь контролировать собственное восприятие, поэтому ты все равно будешь спать столько собственного и внешнего времени, на сколько поставлена машинка.  
> \- Хорошо. Почему не изменилась твоя скорость?  
> Мол пожимает плечами.  
> \- Не задавай глупых вопросов. Ты же разговариваешь со мной, ты не хочешь ускорять мое время. Но если ты подумаешь немного дольше - ты уже делала это однажды, можешь не повторять. Идем дальше.  
> Ариадна возвращает время к семи вечера, чтобы пришедшие на работу люди не мешали им.  
> На нижних этажах техника усложняется. Ариадна не знает, откуда ее мозг извлек эти ужасные картины решетчатых стен, обвитых проводами, как лианами, с гроздьями мониторов и гладкими листьями сенсорного управления. Может, она даже смогла бы разобраться в них, если захотела, но все оно грязное, заляпанное какими-то жидкостями, из решетки вентиляции сочится дым и стекает на пол. В третьей по счету комнате они видят лабиринт - маленький лабораторный крысиный лабиринт, из которого, привстав на задние лапы, выглядывает узкомордая белая мышь. Мол протягивает руку, животное внимательно обнюхивает пальцы, трогает их лапой, будто в раздумьях, но вскоре, потеряв всякий интерес, возвращается обратно к себе.  
> Ариадна смотрит на лабиринт сверху - она сама может пройти его за полторы минуты.  
> За техническими комнатами обнаруживается пустой глянцевый вестибюль. Стол секретаря в нем кажется покинутым в спешке, повсюду валяется мусор, ручки, цветные стикеры, корзина для бумаг опрокинута, с ручки кресла - откуда он здесь? - свисает чулок. Мол тянет Ариадну за собой к лифту.  
> \- Покажи мне что-нибудь хорошее, - просит она, и Ариадна старается.  
> У лифта нет куска задней стены, в проеме ничего не видно. Там ничего нет, совершенно ничего, ни шахты, ни стены здания, ни других этажей, ни потайной комнаты, просто чернота. Двери плотно захлопываются сразу за спиной, и, не дожидаясь команды, лифт отправляется вниз. Мол тянется к панели управления, кнопки не работают, они должны светиться по контуру, как во всех этих дорогих офисных зданиях, но лампочки мертвы, техник не отвечает, лифт не останавливается.  
> \- Я надеюсь, мы едем не в подземную страну маленьких лисичек?  
> \- Нас, может быть, съедят живьем еще до того.  
> Ускоряющийся лифт создает легкость в теле. Куски обшивки отрываются от краев дыры и улетают в пустоту. Когда от кабины остается один каркас, оказывается, что здания вообще больше нигде нет, ни справа, ни слева, ни вверху, ни под ними. Мол опускается на колени и заглядывает под пол, Ариадна в смятении хватает ее за локоть, чтобы та не упала. Мол оборачивается, будто на пленке в замедленном режиме воспроизведения, - и улыбается насмешливо и зло. Ариадна понимает, что именно в этот самый момент собственноручно подписывает договор о сосуществовании.

  


>   
> Они идут по бесконечному песку, мерцающему под ногами. Других источников света нет, вобще больше ничего нет там, куда привез их лифт. Лицо Мол, освещенное снизу, кажется бледным и зловещим. Она не говорит ни слова, но Ариадна знает, что Мол чего-то ждет. Ощущение такое, будто Ариадна не у себя во сне, где она хозяин и создатель, а на экзамене, и перед ней строгий профессор, строже, чем все ее бывшие преподаватели - по крайней мере было понятно, чего они хотят.  
> \- Попробуй оттолкнуться не от вопроса "где" или "что" ты хочешь построить, - подсказывает Мол. - Подумай о том, "как".  
> Они останавливаются. Мол опаздывает на полсекунды и замирает рядом, практически прикасаясь плечом к плечу Ариадны.  
> Песок собирается сначала в мелкие холмики, а потом – в тянущиеся вверх узкие ленты, они завязываются узлами, переплетаются друг с другом. Мол ловит ближнюю и тянет на себя - это не песок, это водянистая субстанция, в которую включены крупинки, кажется, готовые раствориться. Кончик ленты заглядывает Мол в лицо, Мол пережимает ее тело, и часть, не соединенная с землей, обрушивается им под ноги, не то разливаясь, не то рассыпаясь.  
> \- Где-то я это уже видела, - сообщает Мол и отряхивает руку от налипшего песка.  
> \- Конечно, ты же строила тысячу и один мир, - ворчит Ариадна. - Кобба ты тем же донимала? Построй что-нибудь оригинальней, мне плевать, что подумают твои заказчики? - и замирает, ожидая реакции.  
> Мол трет подбородок тыльной стороной ладони.  
> \- Скучный и очень старый фильм. Я еще была жива. Кобб? Кто это? - Совсем не Мол, думает Ариадна, уже даже не похожа. - Чем вспоминать какого-то постороннего мужика, придумай что-нибудь интереснее. В следующий раз, - Мол тянет Ариадну за отворот кофты, разворачивая лицом к себе, - прочитай свой учебник по топологии, прежде чем вернуться.  
> Ариадна рада бы сказать, что следующего раза может и не быть, но ей нечего возразить, потому что возвращаться она, как ни крути, собирается. Ей даже хочется этого.

\- Ты лучше выглядишь. - Жаклин по-дружески просто обнимает Ариадну за талию, и это так до невозможности странно, потому что той все еще мерещится узкое красное платье на ней. - Выспалась, наконец?  
Ариадна кивает, закусывая губу. Ей хочется улыбнуться, но в этом столько же неправильного, сколько приятного. Может быть, она высыпается даже слишком хорошо.

>   
> \- В детстве мне снился кошмар, - рассказывает Ариадна. - Я и еще несколько людей. Мы шли по кольцу, такому же, как здесь, висящему в пространстве, только намного уже.  
> \- Сделай, - просит Мол.  
> \- Нет.  
> \- Пожалуйста.  
> \- Нет, я просто расскажу. Было даже несколько колец, но с одного все равно не получалось перейти на другое, даже если они были связаны в цепь, - их внешние поверхности не пересекались. Они были такие узкие, что и двум людям нельзя разойтись. Мы шли по одному из них, с руками, сложенными за спиной, и это было наказание, как тюремная прогулка. А потом - издалека не было заметно из-за сильной кривизны - мы увидели, как навстречу нам идут другие люди. Возможно, кто-то что-то спутал, пустив их по нашему кругу, а может, это была проверка. Мы остановились друг перед другом и долго решали, как будем идти, и никто не хотел поворачивать. А потом меня столкнули с поверхности, чтобы та, другая группа смогла двинуться дальше.  
> Ариадна глядит вниз - дорожка под ногами едва ли шире тридцати сантиметров.  
> \- Ну, это легко поправимо, - говорит Мол, приближаясь. - Иди сюда. - Обхватывает за талию, плотно прижимая к себе, и Ариадна послушно кладет руки ей на плечи. Они делают несколько неловких крохотных шагов, поворачиваясь на месте, пока не меняются местами.  
> \- Вот и все.  
> \- Действительно, - смущается Ариадна. - Но это было так давно, всего лишь страшный сон.  
> Мол не торопится убрать руки с ее спины, и они стоят так, пока ширина тора не увеличивается настолько, чтобы можно было идти вдвоем.

  


>   
> Ариадна создает объемную “Гернику”. Они находятся в одном темном запертом помещении с оплавляющимися человеческими и животными телами. Старинная лампа под потолком распространяет плотный белесый и пыльный свет. По кивку Мол все вокруг начинает хрипеть, задыхаться, двигаться, оседать, наваливаться. Ариадна в панике открывает двери на противоположном конце комнаты, и доходящий ей до колена бледный клейстер растворенных тел вытекает, оставляя на одежде слизь.  
> \- Они размягчаются по задумке или ты их не удержала?  
> Ариадна пожимает плечами - она и сама толком не знает, что хотела сделать.  
> В освободившуюся студию цепочкой заходит бригада китайских уборщиков с ведрами, длинными, не по росту швабрами и одинаковыми невыразительными лицами. Ариадна ускоряет время, и они с Мол смотрят, как суетятся одинаковые человечки, вымывая клейстер с пола и стен.  
> Лампа становится луной, в расширившемся кирпичном сарае загорается искусственное освещение, и утомившиеся от работы китайцы, оставив у входа ведра и тряпки, усаживаются внутри за стойку бара, смиренно сложив руки на коленях. Их черты постепенно бледнеют и сужаются, приобретая американский вид. Потом широкие стекла отгораживают их, и издалека видно только, как мужчины надевают шляпы, а женщина - еще одна женщина в красном платье - потягивается, прежде чем закурить. Бармен в белом поворачивается и неотрывно глядит Ариадне в глаза.  
> \- Он же должен был на что-то смотреть. Я не хотела, чтобы он смотрел в пустоту.  
> \- Ради бога, играй. Но мы все равно никуда пока не ушли от творческого копирования.  
> \- Ты знаешь, я поняла, о чем ты тогда говорила, - приходит в голову Ариадне. - Я удивлялась, зачем такие сложности, если их никак нельзя будет применить, и удовольствия от них мало.  
> \- Да ну? - хмыкает Мол.  
> \- Ну, условно говоря. В связи со всеми сопутствующими обстоятельствами. А сейчас я вижу, что архитектура нужна не только для узкоспециализированных лабиринтов. Все что угодно, начиная с воспроизведения несуществующих обстоятельств, до моделирования целой линии жизни. Да даже отвлеченное искусство.  
> \- Да ну?  
> \- Не смешно.

Ариадна, наконец, соглашается на снотворное сильнее стандартного сомнацина. Как бы сон не разрушился от сильной деформации – то, чем она собирается заниматься, будет менять его, и сильно, - а остальное можно предусмотреть.  
Подыскивать других химиков уже нет ни времени, ни желания. Она исправно подключается к обменнику снов через день, каждый раз ожидая этого со странным нетерпением, будто отправляется на семинар к преподавателю, которого побаивается, но уважение которого хочет заслужить. Не то чтобы она лезет из кожи вон для этого, но довольно быстро понимает, насколько ей нравится делать шаги вперед.

>   
> В этот раз Ариадна строит иллюзии и ложные пространства. В часть из них никак невозможно попасть, часть меняет точку зрения наблюдателя, как только он оказывается в другой половине помещения. Ариадна строит полтора коридора, бесконечно невозможную ленту, вырезает на стенах домов окна, которые пространственно не могут там располагаться, водопад Эшера не удается особенно долго. Мол, лениво наблюдающая за процессом издалека, напоминает:  
> \- Хватит думать о деталях. Не надо представлять себе гравюру, какой ты ее помнишь, вообрази впечатление от водопада примерно: вот он большой, в двадцати метрах от тебя, желтого камня, вода журчит, тебе хочется подойти ближе.  
> И так действительно получается, но конструкция разрушается каждый раз, когда Ариадна подходит достаточно близко. Пенроуз все же был значительно проще - не столько в принципе, сколько из-за меньшей детализации.  
> Потом Ариадна пробует включать большее пространство в меньшее, и это совсем легко, если не использовать маленькие и отчасти прозрачные объекты, смущающие визуальное восприятие. Потом она занимается движущейся статикой.  
> \- Первое, что приходит в голову, - требует Мол. - Тебе же не нужен новый конструктор из странных вещей. Что ты из него сделаешь? Бесконечный завод полудвижущихся шаров, работающий на полудвижущихся шарах?  
> \- Мне казалось, ты этого хотела? Разве не достаточный уровень абсурдности? - огрызается Ариадна. Удовольствие от завершенной модели как рукой снимает.  
> Мол смотрит на нее, как на умалишенную.  
> \- Речь не о глупостях. Мы говорим о воображении - умении создавать новое.  
> \- Меня всегда мучил вопрос, если базовые элементы одинаковы, с какого момента их комбинация может считаться чем-то новым?  
> \- Ты можешь отталкиваться от другой системы координат. - Мол говорит так равнодушно, будто объясняет элементарные вещи. - Новой должна быть идея, безотносительно исходных материалов.  
> Ариадна не может осознать.  
> \- Новизну идеи нельзя рассчитать безотносительно новизны элементов комбинации.  
> \- Ариадна, - лекторским тоном тянет Мол, - это всего лишь немного более высокий уровень абстракции. Это вполне измеримо.  
> \- Я не понимаю, как.  
> В руках у Мол материализуется что-то серое.  
> \- По сравнению со схожими идеями, а не с тем, что составляет общую схему, вид, антураж, восприятие. Это отдельные идеи. Если тебе так проще, вспомни, что тор и кружка - это одно и то же.  
> Да, есть такой принцип в топологии, главное – наличие поверхности, а не ее форма, вспоминает Ариадна. Мол сворачивает из вещества в руках бублик, а потом ловким движением пальцев вытягивает на одном из его боков карман, достаточно большой, чтобы образовался сосуд.  
> \- Идея неотделима от объекта, к которому она применяется, - упорствует Ариадна. Метафоры нередко бывают по сути ложными.  
> \- В этом и состоит абстракция. - Мол встает со своего места, чтобы подойти ближе и впихивает получившуюся кружку ей в руки. - Я понимаю, сначала все кажется просто, а потом наступает уровень переполнения, когда ты уже не в состоянии воспринимать. У тебя он ломается где-то на пяти метрах от водопада, и это прискорбно, правда?  
> \- Я условно понимаю, но ты можешь перевести на человеческий язык, что нужно именно от меня? - Еще не произнеся этой фразы до конца, Ариадна знает, что говорит глупость.  
> \- Ты же не Менделеев, чтобы я напрямую сообщала тебе идеи.  
> \- Менделеев? - повторяет Ариадна.  
> \- Остаточные знания, - напоминает Мол. - Ты не можешь их сознательно обрабатывать, только спонтанные воспоминания.

После этого случая Ариадна еще долго думает, что, должно быть, Мол - это не столько проекция, не образ и не мысль - а функция мозга, присущая людям вообще, не только Ариадне. Просто в ее случае она деформировалась и приняла эти странные очертания. Должно быть, Мол впечатлила ее слишком сильно.  
Еще Ариадна думает про живые автономные формы подсознания и неживые контролируемые - сознания. Где они переходят друг в друга?

>   
> Ариадна приходит в себя на узкой мощеной улице, уходящей куда-то вниз. Она автоматически проверяет тотем - сон естественный, она сознает себя в нем нечетко, но достаточно, чтобы управлять действиями. Место знакомо ей, но непонятно откуда, проще всего списать это ощущение на базовые установки сна.  
> Ариадна отряхивает капли с плеч и поднимает воротник, потому что на улице холодно. Дождь только что кончился, но грозит вот-вот начаться снова. Ботинки промокли и хлюпают. Надо было включить обогреватель сильнее, думает Ариадна, сейчас ведь точно простудится, может, стоит проснуться, но тут же отбрасывает эту идею, потому что ощущает в глубине улицы что-то знакомое и манящее. Она бежит вдоль зданий, чтобы спрятаться от мороси под навесами закрытых на ночь кафе, и ныряет в распахнувшуюся перед ней арку во внутренний двор. Дальше не нужно, дверь находится в стене прямо перед ней, такая ветхая, крашенная сто лет назад уже облезшей зеленой краской. Ариадна снимает простую задвижку - это не чей-то личный дом, чтобы запирать его на все замки - и заходит внутрь. Она хорошо помнит, о чем думала накануне, поэтому не удивляется, что оказывается в кинотеатре.  
> Узкий проход ведет в зал на добрых человек триста, тоже старый, с обшарпанными грязными стенами, покосившимися сиденьями, о прошлом которых напоминает разве что драная малиновая ткань, когда-то дорогая. Экран на стене, невидимой Ариадне, отсвечивает внутрь зала коричневым и бежевым.  
> Они трахаются, понимает Ариадна, гляда на людей, сплетенных в неудобные и шаткие пульсирующие конструкции. Ариадна проходит к заднему ряду и усаживается в кресло. Показывают порно. Она видит красивый изгиб чьей-то смуглой спины и пару женских рук, крепко вцепившихся в плечи. В приоткрытых губах видна ниточка слюны, пока нежно-розовый язык не разрывает ее, проходясь по верхней. Девушка, прижатая к стеклу, оставляет на нем потеки пота. Камера равномерно раскачивается, и Ариадна ловит себя на том, что кивает в такт этим движениям. Ей кажется, ее куда-то несет, и она резко отворачивается к стене.  
> Мол это не понравилось бы, думает Ариадна, в порнографии вот уже тысячу лет нет и не может быть ничего нового. А вот что бы могло ей действительно прийтись по душе – вопрос, на первый взгляд, настолько сложный, что не имеет четкого и однозначного ответа. Ариадна перебирает в мыслях накопившиеся за недели обрывки задумок: наброски лабиринтов с множественными пространственными искривлениями, лабиринты бесконечные и самозакольцованные, лабиринты, которые можно покинуть, только отказавшись от попыток найти выход, промежуточные формы материи, объекты, находящиеся в разнонаправленном времени, но вынужденные взаимодействовать друг с другом, дополнительные измерения плохо поддаются воображению, но и их можно принять во внимание, альтернативные информационные среды, где знание не копирутся свободно, а подчиняется закону сохранения материи, - будет ли этого достаточно?  
> В последние дни Ариадне время от времени кажется, что она балансирует на грани какого-то важного понимания, которое вмиг вскроет все ее барьеры уровня абстракции. Предвкушение сладкое, почти физическое, но раз за разом она так и остается ни с чем.  
> Ариадна смотрит на часы - прошло десять минут, и она не удивляется ощущению чужого дыхания на своей шее. Мол склоняется, по обе стороны от Ариадны опираясь на спинки сидений.  
> \- Ты долго.  
> \- Я не хотела приходить, сейчас будет скучно.  
> Ариадна разворачивается к ней, перекидывая ногу через ручку кресла, наверное, так на нее подействовало пребывание в комнате, полной скрипа, стонов и этих новых мыслей, дающих ей надежду.  
> \- Лучше бы ты не приходила каждый раз, когда я не хотела тебя видеть.  
> \- Но ты хотела меня видеть. Ты так настойчиво думала. - Мол кладет ей руку на плечо. - Ну, раз уж я здесь.  
> Задний выход из зала обнаруживается за тяжелыми пыльными портьерами. Открывая дверь, Ариадна замечает, что Мол не спешит выйти, а смотрит в зал, придерживая край шторы.  
> Безразмерное здание бывшего особняка, в которое они попадают затем, Ариадна очень любит. Широкие каменные лестницы, потолки с лепниной, двери, свод которых заканчивается в нескольких метрах над головой. Здание раньше принадлежало кому-то, а потом его перестроили под безвкусный торговый центр с дешевыми и неухоженными магазинами, полускладскими помещениями на нижних этажах, кофейными автоматами, билетными кассами, продающими талоны на несуществующие показы - несуществующие ровно до тех пор, пока Ариадна не научится контролировать еще и естественные сны - если, конечно, не перестанет их видеть вскорости.  
> Мол неслышно идет за ней, но Ариадна постоянно чувствует ее присутствие рядом. В комнатах без окон скучающие продавщицы читают в свете желтых ламп, навевающих сон. Но там, где Мол касается витрин, стекло начинают тонко звенеть. Ей скучно не меньше, чем остальным, всем этим толпам людей, в безделье ожидающих новой распродажи, прибытия поезда или открытия третьего уровня хранилища, отирающихся возле стоек и ничего не покупающих, давящихся горьким кофе, чтобы не провалиться внутрь глубже, что-то постоянно между собой обсуждающих. Но Мол скучает по-другому - зло, нетерпеливо, раздраженно.  
> Еще хуже становится, когда она, проходя мимо посудной лавки, берет себе длинный нож для разделки мяса - и дальше идет, вертя его в руках, будто игрушку. Не сказать, что на этот раз она пугает Ариадну сильно, но свист рассекаемого воздуха под ухом нервирует, входя в резонанс с какими-то зреющими тревожными и пока что не оформившимися мыслями.  
> Ариадна не помнит планировки здания, оно возникает у нее перед глазами с узнаванием, самостоятельно выплывая из подсознания, поэтому она почти удивлена, когда они добираются до кукольного магазина у противоположного выхода. Пару лет назад она точно была здесь и даже, кажется, оставила безликую тряпичную девочку с фиолетовыми бусами. Куклы висят на решетчатых стендах, примотанные обрывками проволоки, прицепленные канцелярскими скрепками за воротники одежды, на самом верху узкобедрые дамы, с фотографической точностью повторяющие лица кого-то настолько же знакомого, перехвачены шнурками поперек горла. У одной из них отмотались ножные крепления, и она так и висит, покачиваясь, на единственной нити, с закрытыми глазами, будто задушенная белым узлом.  
> \- Любишь их, да? - немедленно интереуется Мол и тянется к некрасивым гномам, засунутым в самый дальний угол стенда.  
> Ариадна забирается с ногами на стул продавца, чтобы снять повешенную, рыжеволосую усталую куклу. Узел не поддается, пластиковое тело раскачивается, и от этого движения начинают приоткрываться искусственные глаза. Ариадна в напряжении привстает на цыпочки, пытаясь рассмотреть шнуры ближе, в ушах звенит, ощущение близкого понимания накатывает мгновенно, и Мол выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы дернуть стул у нее из-под ног. Ариадна вцепляется в куклу, и, падая на пол, отрывает петлю от крепления на стенде, решетка кренится, множество тел делает одинаковое опасное движение вперед, кукла в руках Ариадны стукается головой об пол, два голубых глаза вылетают из глазниц и со звоном катятся по паркету.

  


>   
> 
>
>>   
> Гром, кажется, льется с неба в нечетком, но завораживающем ритме, который отдается во всем теле Ариадны.  
> \- Слышишь? - кричит ей на ухо Мол.  
> Поверхность, на которой они стоят, движется, быстро набирая скорость. Вокруг непроглядная ночь, лишь чуть оттененная огнями, зажжеными на таких же, как у них, платформах, нестройно бегущих рядом, то меняясь местами, то отставая, то догоняя друг друга.  
> Мол крепко обнимает ее за талию, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и Ариадна чувствует жар ее тела еще сильнее на этом все ускоряющемся ветру.  
> \- Слышишь? - повторяет Мол, начиная в такт грому отстукивать ритм на бедре Ариадны. Поверхность под ногами начинает слегка подрагивать на ходу, и Ариадна наощупь находит в темноте какие-то поручни и вцепляется в них.  
> \- Не бойся, - говорит Мол, - это короткий нестабильный сон, - быстро разворачивает Ариадну к себе лицом, делает три вальсовых шага в такт грому и оказывается стоящей спиной по направлению движения, вжимаясь в поручни. Ветер задувает волосы ей в лицо, и без того почти невидимое в темноте.  
> На этот раз Ариадне становится страшно не за себя - Мол держится за нее, откидываясь спиной на железные трубы, перегибаясь через них. Воздух бьет в открывшееся ветру лицо Ариадны сильно, так, что ей приходится щурить глаза.  
> \- Так и должно быть, - голос Мол едва различим. Она изгибается сильнее, вжимаясь бедрами в бедра Ариадны и отнимает одну руку, чтобы убрать волосы с лица.  
> \- Что ты делаешь? - орет Ариадна, хватая Мол за одежду, но та лишь смеется и повторяет еще раз:  
> \- Не бойся, это же твой сон.  
> \- Это не значит, что во сне не может быть смертельно опасных вещей, - кричит Ариадна, но Мол сильно тянет на себя через сопротивление ветра. Лицо Ариадны оказывается у самой ее шеи, так что чувствуется горячий и густой запах духов и ее тела. Мол откидывает голову, бьет Ариадну ступней в лодыжку, лишая ее опоры, и дергает на себя.  
> Они летят не вниз, а назад, против движения, - и все равно вниз, потому что пространство поворачивается на девяносто градусов в плоскости, параллельной взгляду Ариадны. Воздух становится плотнее и гуще, они барахтаются в нем, переворачиваясь и меняясь местами, но скоро Ариадна снова перестает различать направления, помня только об одном - в какую сторону они движутся.  
> Она чувствует ладонь Мол на щеке, сухое и осторожное прикосновение.  
> \- Я потеряла туфлю, - смеется Мол ей в шею, почти дотрагиваясь губами, и гладит босой ступней ее открытую лодыжку. Ариадна вздрагивает, когда Мол целует ее над ключицей, оттягивает ворот блузки и широким движением лижет открывшуюся ложбинку между грудями.  
> \- Мы же падаем, - бормочет Ариадна, глядя вниз на кудрявую голову Мол.  
> \- Тогда держись.  
> У Мол гладкие скользкие плечи, держаться за которые совершенно невозможно. Они двигаются под руками Ариадны, потому что Мол расстегивает на ней ремень. Расстегивает - и одним движением спускает джинсы до голеней. Поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра отдается слабостью в ногах, Ариадна поджимает пальцы. Мол подхватывает ее под колено и заставляет отвести второе.  
> \- Ты же не против, - говорит Мол.  
> Не то чтобы Ариадна не знала, что такое секс во сне. Ее несколько беспокоит, что они все еще в воздухе, но ветер снизу настолько плотен, что больше похож на поверхность, идеально совпадающую с контурами тела, поддерживающую под спину, ягодицы и бедра. Ариадна раскидывает руки.  
> \- Хорошая девочка, - ласково говорит Мол, проводя костяшками пальцев линию от колена до самого паха, и крепко целует еще раз, оставляя внизу живота остывающий отпечаток прикосновения губ.  
> \- Куда деваться, - соглашается Ариадна, сглатывая, и когда Мол разворачивает пальцы внутри нее, ей ничего не остается, кроме как раскрыться сильнее.  
> Потом она не хочет и не может разговаривать, движения Мол будто выворачивают ее наизнанку, дышать становится трудно, Ариадна зажмуривается и пытается отключиться от всего происходящего во сне, кроме этих настойчивых, зудящих, почти болезненных ощущений вскрытого тела. Напряжение скапливается в горле, разливается под грудной клеткой, собирается в бедрах. Она стонет, закусывая губы и перебирая пальцами в густой пустоте, извивается, не в силах понять, хочется ли ей обратно, замкнуться в себе, сжавшись в плотный комок вещества, или наоборот - взорваться, распадаясь на частицы.  
> Кончая, Ариадна думает, что это не такое уж и противоречие.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> 
>
>>   
> Ариадна поднимается на четвереньки, встать на ноги еще не получается.  
> \- Знаешь, о чем я думаю? - Мол сидит рядом. Она почти бессознательно прижимает подушечки испачканных пальцев к распухшим губам.  
> \- Нет, откуда. - Ариадна пытается состредоточиться, фокусируясь на этих губах, которые сейчас точно произнесут что-то неприятное. Больше всего ей хочется упасть и отлежаться, но состояние Мол не позволяет расслабиться.  
> \- А ты посмотри. На моем месте тебя бы это тоже раздражало. - Ариадна поднимает голову - бесконечная шевелящаяся стена платформ зажигается с их стороны густыми красными огнями прорывающихся сосудов, внутри которых колеблется что-то желеобразное, полное сгустков. Потом Ариадна замечает какой-то подвижный аппарат, ползущий между этими капсулами. - Тьфу ты, даже это, - выплевавает Мол. - Апофеоз репродукции.
> 
>   
> 

  


>   
> Ариадна приходит в себя в кукольной лавке, она сидит в объятиях Мол, устроив голову в изгибе ее плеча, ощущая глухое биение сердца практически всем телом.  
> \- Что это было?  
> \- Я хочу ребенка, - сообщает Мол почти невпопад. - И знаешь, это меня злит.  
> Это неожиданно. Ариадна срочно пытается прикинуть, чем могли быть вызваны все предыдущие сны.  
> \- У тебя есть дети, Мол.  
> \- Правда? А я что-то не припоминаю. Уж точно не с тобой.  
> \- При чем здесь я?  
> \- А как ты думаешь? - голос Мол приобретает угрожающие интонации. И тогда Ариадна понимает, совершенно четко и ясно. - И я готова тебя ненавидеть за это, за то, что мне в голову приходят такие вещи. - Мол хватает ее за волосы на затылке и шипит практически в самое ухо: - Скольких усилий стоило мне сделать так, чтобы изменилось хоть что-то, но человеческий мозг не намного умнее человеческой задницы.  
> \- Ты не можешь меня винить в этом. - Ариадна пытается аккуратно освободиться из захвата Мол, чтобы не дать ей других поводов для злости. - Вообще, что ты хочешь от естественного сна?  
> \- Ты ведь сейчас больше не сможешь думать меня по другому, - губы Мол кривятся в отвращении, красивое лицо все в морщинах, под глазами темные круги, и Ариадна чувствует, как прямо под боком увеличивается, набухает живот Мол.

В лаборатории Поля все так же мерзко пахнет, и отдельный кабинет с обменником снов не закрывается изнутри. Ариадна даже не раздумывает, стоит ли входить в сон, возможный результат, хоть и нежданный, соблазняет ее слишком сильно.

>   
> На этот раз она не делает ничего, кроме поверхности под ногами и света, потому что, несмотря на все увещевания и злость Мол, Ариадна все еще не может ходить в пустоте и произвольно менять положение в пространстве, не может видеть ничем, кроме глаз, и нуждается в свете.  
> Мол ждет ее ровно посередине этой мертвой площади, середине - потому что она единственный объект, от которого здесь можно отсчитывать координаты. Живот натягивает красную ткань, Мол почти держит его на руках.  
> \- Пришла исправлять оплошность?  
> Ариадна облизывает губы. Ни тогда, ни сейчас Ариадна ничего не могла сделать с Мол сознательно. Мол сама этого не хотела и наверняка не хочет сейчас, спроси ее Ариадна об этом.  
> \- Уже поздно, - качает она головой, удивляясь, как так оказалось, что теперь она безболезненно может противоречить Мол. Поверхность, на которой они стоят, вибрирует. Ариадна думает, что в этот момент она, должно быть, плохо спит, или мимо окон лаборатории проезжает грузовик, или в Париже землетрясение. Нет, похоже, все-таки плохо спит. - Я понимаю, что тебе не нравится сама форма, но разве ты не думала о том, что будет, когда все закончится?  
> Мол кривится:  
> \- Неужели ты веришь в то, что идея, произведенная таким способом, проходящая через глубокое подсознание, будет хоть сколько-нибудь оригинальной? - Ариадана пожимает плечами. - Я, например, нет, - продолжает Мол. - Я успела тысячу раз пожалеть, что вообще взялась за это. Ты ничего не понимаешь и ничему не хочешь учиться, ты комбинируешь вещи. Знаешь, что самое смешное? Это и есть репродукция - само слово указывает на то, что такое создание глубоко вторично по сути.  
> Она прикрывает рот ладонью, и Ариадна понимает, что Мол тошнит.  
> \- Ты могла бы отказаться намного раньше, - говорит Ариадна, подходя ближе, но Мол останавливает ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Плиты под ногами покрываются тонкими трещинами, но вдруг замирают, будто остановленные во времени.  
> \- Уже поздно. А сейчас тебе и самой интересно, что выйдет. Кажется, это уже не остановить? - В этом вопросе нет неуверенности.  
> \- Так давай посмотрим.  
> \- Давай, - Мол поднимает на нее взгляд, - если хочешь. Но сначала придется сделать еще кое-что.  
> Ариадна смотрит на нее выжидающе, Мол улыбается одними губами.  
> \- Надо освободить для нее пространство.  
> \- Зачем? Идея работает безотносительно материала, к которому она применяется, так?  
> \- Но ты же с этим не согласна? Это твоя идея, вот и будем следовать твоим правилам, чтобы ты ничего не испортила, как раньше. Мне действительно не нравится форма. Почему бы не избавиться от внешнего вовсе?  
> \- Нет, - произносит Ариадна, - я готова попробовать абстрагироваться от этого. - Она говорит первое, что пришло в голову, и это полнейшая чушь, потому что единожды запущенный подсознательный механизм не поддается ее контролю, ни в мелочах, ни сейчас, когда она на полном ходу вторгается в ту область, куда так стремился ее разум. Она не признается, что на самом деле просто боится. Неизвестно, насколько глубоко должна пройти эта расчистка пространства - что это? Как это будет происходить? Как это воздействует на нее? На сами принципы мышления? Возможно, Мол просто сознательно ведет ее к безумию, производящему более успешные, но бессмысленные ассоциативные ряды? - Нет, - повторяет она.  
> Мол смотрит на нее понимающе.  
> \- Тогда я сама, прости за примитивность твоих же методов, которыми я сейчас воспользуюсь.  
> \- Ты не... - возражает было Ариадна, но земля под ногами несколько раз вздрагивает, трещины начинают расходиться, деля ее на плывущие в бесконечности острова, бетон, обнаружившийся внизу, с шелестом осыпается, и она окзывается посреди уже наполовину несуществующего пространства. То один, то другой из серых айсбергов с громким звуком лопается и летит вниз, поглощаемый пустотой.  
> \- Верни! - кричит Ариадна, но невесть откуда взявшийся ветер глушит ее слова. Он развевает подол платья Мол, обрывая куски ткани, отрывает клоки волос, вот уже ползет по рукам вскрытая кожа, и капли крови пачкают лицо Ариадны. Ошметки мышц смешиваются с бетонным крошевом, Мол поворачивает голову, и в ветер выливаются ее глаза. Открывающийся скелет, оставшийся без связующих сухожилий, кренится, вот-вот готовый распасться.  
> Ариадна еще думает, что так не может быть, но потом последним подается живот, он лопается, как переспелый арбуз, раскрывается, как цветок, растекается, как понимание, и Ариадна, которая, может быть, и не Ариадна вовсе, думает, что, должно быть, это всегда было так, и это все всегда было ее: ее кровь, ее плоть, ее вода, ее внутренности, ее голос, ее дыхание, ее мысль.

Неизвестно, просыпается ли Ариадна.


End file.
